


Farewell Kara Danvers

by BerryPicker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, The Danvers Family (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryPicker/pseuds/BerryPicker
Summary: Kara is done with being human. Her humans are not done with her.Set post S3 Episode 1.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Farewell Kara Danvers

The knock annoyed her. Too loud and uninvited. She just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn’t humans understand that concept?

  
“It’s open – “ she barked, without looking to see who it was. She was feeling reckless. If it was Alex she would have just let herself in. _Manners_ and _personal space_ were other concepts that humans struggled with.

  
She masked her surprise at seeing their mother… _her foster mother_ , she reminded herself. How typical of Alex to pull a stunt like this. It wasn’t going to work – she had meant what she said.

  
“Hi” said Eliza cautiously. Kara did not respond nor move from her spot between the kitchen counter and island. Eliza carefully closed the door behind her and inched her way into the loft. Kara was preparing to argue that she wasn’t in the mood for a houseguest – a self invited one at that – when she noticed the absence of any luggage. Eliza moved to the island even though she had not been encouraged to stay or invited to sit down. Again, _manners_.

Kara backed herself up against the counter in retreat, trying to keep her features and posture neutral. She steadied herself by grasping the counter behind with both hands, but Eliza stopped at one of the stools without making the dreaded overly aggressive hug attempt. Eliza hesitated, then perched carefully on the stool as though it wouldn’t support her weight. Her oversized purse stayed snug on her shoulder and she kept her overcoat on. Kara regarded her without any emotion as she remembered her plans to discard some clothing and purses of her own. Also some wooden hand carved hair barrettes. And seashell jewelry, all gifts from Eliza. She was embarrassed to think that she had walked around dressed like that in the first place. 

She was not going to fall for this. Emotional blackmail won't work on someone who no longer feels emotions. Besides, she has a long history of her own baggage to fire back as this woman who likes to pose as her New Mother.

“So, Alex told me about your decision to … resign … from our family.” This wasn’t the wellness check she was expecting. “…and I just wanted to come and say goodbye in person.” Well, that was unexpected. 

  
Eliza didn’t waiver in her kind tone and gentle smile. Kara hid her confusion by taking a sip of water – all she had allowed herself to consume today. She had been ignoring her hunger pains from denial of food, she did not need to eat or sleep or any of other things humans needed to do to stay functional. She was superior to them in all ways and was going to prove it to herself. She offered nothing to Eliza, nor did the older woman get up to help herself or suggest they have tea or go through her fridge tsk-ing over the unsatisfactory contents. No luggage meant no freezer refills. Eliza remained nonplussed by Kara’s mild hostility and just continued to monologue.

  
“I mean, you are right.” Kara wasn’t sure where this was going but she was determined to not be swayed. As far as she was concerned this was just a business meeting. “We did what we thought was best. We really did.” Eliza sighed and broke eye contact to look around the loft. “We worried about your immediate safety so we hid you. We tried to absorb you into our family for your own good and we never – _I never -_ ” she corrected, there was no “ _we_ ” anymore Kara guiltily recalled. _Because of her_. “…realized what it actually cost you. What I took from you when I was giving you what I thought you needed.” Kara’s mouth parted slightly as though she was going to interject but then snapped shut again as she twisted the water glass in both hands. She needed to focus. She didn’t have the time or patience for any more guilt. 

  
“It took me a long time to realize that by hiding you we were hiding _you_. The true version of you. That by absorbing you into our family we were really just concealing you. Your true family. Your heritage and your origins. I guess I never really worried about any long term damage in the beginning, I was just so afraid for you. All the time. But now, I just want you to be happy…” _She doesn’t have the luxury of being happy_ , Kara thought bitterly. “Whatever that looks like for you. To be truly independent from us. To be self actualized…” _God, she sounded like Cat Grant_. “To be _seen_.” Eliza was looking at her more intensely and tapping the countertop to punctuate her words. Kara looked at those hands then. Slim and graceful with nothing powerful about them. Hands that rolled out dough and braided her hair and wiped tears and held onto her own until they stopped shaking. _Focus_ , Kara.

  
Eliza stood then. “I have to say I will miss Kara Danvers.” She half laughed in a self deprecating way. “I know, _I know_. She wasn’t real.” Eliza would miss the idea of her. The bonus daughter. The one who never argued or talked back or forgot birthdays. 

“But if its okay with you I'd like to think about her from time to time.” She smiled sadly.

 _What_?

  
Kara shrugged. Eliza could do whatever she wanted with her imaginary fictitious daughter. It didn’t matter to her?

  
Eliza cleared her purse from the stool then and headed back towards the door. “Okay, then. I've bothered you enough.” There was no _I'm-staying-at-Alex's-we-expect-you-for-dinner_ when she got to the door. When she opened it there was no stack of luggage waiting to be brought in. “Take care of yourself, Kara Honey.” Eliza says softly as she exits. 

  
Kara blinks twice in confusion before she uses her superspeed to enter the hallway. “Eliza!” she calls frantically to the woman's retreating back. 

  
Eliza turns in surprise. Kara swallows hard and fights back some tears. “I'll see you at Thanksgiving?” she says hoarsely. How long has it been since she actually talked to anyone? Her voice sounds strange to her own ears.

  
Eliza smiles and nods her head in agreement. “Good. Then I'll make pie.” Kara smiles in relief, out of breath and heart racing even though she didn’t actually exert herself.

“Okay” Eliza shakes her head and laughs warmly. “ _Pies!"_


End file.
